The invention relates to a module carrier with a sheet metal cover and with a longitudinal section which has a through-going slit for the insertion of an edge of the sheet metal cover.
Module carriers for electrical and electronic components are for example defined in the norms of the IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission) standards for the chasses and components of the 19-inch technology, and the most varied of manufacturers offer module carriers in this technology. Thus a brochure of the company Knurr AG, Schatzbogen 29, D-81829 Munich, shows a 19-inch module carrier/VME (Versa Module Eurocard) system in the 1997 catalogue of which the sheet metal cover is inserted at a front section and embossed together with it. A connection of this kind restricts the field of use of the cover sheet metal lamina and the front section.